A rectangle is $5$ units long. The rectangle is also $6$ units wide. What is its perimeter?
$5\text{ }$ $6\text{ }$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {6} + {5} + {6} + {5} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 22\text{ } $